dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Souls
The War of Souls (also known as the "X'ephure Encounter") took place on the planet Taelo, the homeworld of the Essentia, and involved the Fountain Fellowship and other beings from across the Ditto Galaxy and beyond. Its cause was the physical incarnations of The All and X'ephure as multi-powered Essentia, and the revelation of the All's deity to the people of Ditto Town. Beginning of an Epic When the account of the War of Souls is recounted to the next generation, it is often begun with this poem: Come one, come all! and listen to my tale Gather 'round, my children, and I shall unveil An epic full of courage, of friendship, and love Tight bonds of fellowship blessed from above. But hark! A dark messenger I see is approaching Eyes flickering, darkening, and glowering What evil does he bring? What songs of sorrow does he sing? "Who is his master," you may ask, "Why is he here? What is his task?" Where darkness gathers, light chases away Night gives way to the dawn of day Such is the way of evil and good This is right, my child, it is as it should But such evil has a name And good must have one, too "X'ephure!" you shout, "and the All is who!" "Yes." I say, and gravely nod This is the tale, both complex and broad In which X'ephure and the All- One day and one night, One darkness, one light- Shall answer the call So sit tight! Hush now! That's right! That's how! Fold your hands just so, Be still now, and you will know The tale of X'ephure, the All, and the Fountain Fellowship By Apprentice Messengers From Taelo Events were being set into motion on the far-off world of Taelo that would change the Fountain Fellowship, and the Universe, forever. Two messengers came to the Fountain Fellowship from Taelo. One was Khandra, Essentia of the Tribe of Wind, a veteran of the Chake Wars, and Orah, a member of the "Lost" Tribe of Light. It turned out that there were actually six Essentia Tribes: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Darkness. Orah and Khandra announced to the gathered Dittotopians and Autobots that the god of the Essentia, the All, had come to Taelo in incarnate form to fulfill an ancient Essentia prophecy. The All had declared there was to be a great Council. Alon Verdera, knowing he was long overdue to return to his people, and anxious to see the All, returned to Taelo with Ava and the rest of the Fellowship. Before they left, Orah was attacked by a member of the Tribe of Darkness named Itzal. Orah quickly dispatched the would-be assassin. On Dittotopia, another messenger from the All arrived. Oran, brother of Orah, gathered many Dittotopians to attend the Great Council, among them being an aspiring newspaper reporter named Bobby, Sorok the Vulcan, and the Star Defenders. Meanwhile, former Undetto member Jez and a group from the island of Ditto Metru were fleeing pursuit from Genald Cronbine, ruler of the island city. As their ship evaded Ditto Metru Security forces, they were drawn into hyperspace and found themselves in orbit over Taelo. It was clear that the All was gathering beings from all over the universe to hear what He had to say. Taelo's capital city of Aphyra was swarming with hundreds of people from across the universe. The original members of the Fountain Fellowship were there: Alatariel, Marrim, Srine Tarterus, Sh'thaura, Joey the Jedi Ewok, Spark, Vendreho, and Saxon, Raphael and Tress. Old allies were reunited, Alon and Ava, Jez, Saxon's sister Luma, Jonathan and Kaveer, Roccondil and Lord Burgen, Cynthia Blackwater and Reven, and there were a few unexpected reunions, for example, Spark and his long-lost father Sorok. There were some new faces as well: Maria, Maidren, Captain "Spike" Marcos and his son Daniel from Ditto Metru, and Krait the Goblin King. There were a broad range of opinions regarding the All. Some, mostly the Essentia, believed without a doubt that the All was what He claimed. Others were skeptical, trying to figure how his claims could be reconciled with their current beliefs. Some, like Jez, didn't believe in any god at all, and scoffed at the idea. First Meetings Finally, it was time for the meeting. The assembly was brought to the great meeting hall of Taelo and saw the All face-to-face. He was a well groomed, handsome man, and possessed the powers of all six Essentia tribes. His appearance and answers to the crowd's questions did much to persuade those that wavered. However, several were still unconvinced. The All told the people that another great being had come to Taelo in fleshly form: X'ephure, the evil spirit that corrupted Chake and The Boss of the Undetto. The All told them that it was X'ephure who was responsible for all the evil in the universe, and for the Dark Side of the Force. He had gathered a a group of rebels in the forests of Taelo, mostly Dark Essentia, and was using the name of Natanel. The All warned them that Natanel was a master of deception, and would do everything to turn them to his side. After a few more questions, the All ended the meeting. A messenger informed King Alon that Natanel had requested to meet with him. With great caution, Alon decided to meet with Natanel and hear what he had to say. He asked for volunteers to go with him. Among the volunteers were Ava, Sh'thaura, Srine, Marrim, Alatariel, Jez, Krait, Raphael and Bobby. What transpired at that meeting shocked everyone. Marrim and Sh'thaura joined Natanel! Marrim was persuaded by Natanel's words and was the first to join. Raphael and Alatariel pleaded with her not to go, but Marrim wouldn't listen. Sh'thaura went to Natanel, driven by despair. According to the traditions of the Essentia (which they believed were decreed by the All) it was forbidden for Essentia to marry outside of their tribe or to non-Essentia. Despite their love for each other, Srine couldn't bring himself to reject the traditions of his people. Jez, Krait and Bobby also joined Natanel. Sadly, what remained of the delegation returned to the city. What no one knew was that Oran had also joined Natanel, and had been acting as a spy and double-agent for the rebel leader for some time. About this time, Cynthia, Jonathan and Kaveer, Tress, and others had stumbled upon the abandoned laboratory of Chake! They met Girion 14, Chake's protocol droid that was as twisted and sadistic as its late master. The group of rogues succeeded in reprogramming Girion 14, freeing it from its programmed servitude to Chake. Little did they know that they would regret that move one day. Back in the city, the All commanded his followers to sweep the city for followers of Natanel. As a result, a Dark Essentia named Silas was captured. Silas actually gave himself up by Natanel's orders. Events were being set into motion that would change the face of the conflict. All is Made Clear The next morning, Alatariel was flying over the Taelo landscape, trying to sort her thoughts. She prayed, to whom she didn't know, that things would be made clear. She was surprised when she heard a voice in her heart answer! Everything would be revealed soon. She returned to Aphyra and told Zacce what had happened. Later, the All and the other Dittotopians visited Silas in his cell. The Fellowship was shocked to see that Silas had been tortured with means so cruel that even Chake would have balked. The All demanded that Silas reveal Natanel's plan, but Silas defied the All, cursing him as a deceiver. Suddenly, Natanel was there with his followers! All and Natanel faced each other and a duel of words was fought. As the "discussion" progressed, a marked change came over the All. He became angry, his usually peaceful demeanor steadily fading under Natanel's calm retorts. Almost before anyone realized what had happened, the All snapped and tried to murder Natanel! Natanel commanded the All to back down, which he did! It was in that moment that the veil was thrown off. Natanel really was the All, and the "All" was actually X'ephure himself! Silas was freed and Natanel led his followers and the other Dittotopians out of the capital city. X'ephure's servants pursued them and the first skirmish of the Great War took place. Alatariel and Saxon rescued Jez from X'ephure's Essentia, and the valiant members of the Fellowship did much to throw off pursuit. Finally, they made it out and Natanel took them to his camp where preparations were made for the coming battle. X'ephure was gathering his forces from across Taelo, and even calling those loyal to him on other worlds. Natanel sent several teams to gather the faithful. Marrim, Raphael, Bobby, Roccondil and Burgen were sent to D'ni. Joey, Vendreho, Maria and Luma went to Kashyyyk to gather the Wookies, afterwards Joey went to Endor to gather an army of Ewoks. Along the way, Joey was reunited with his old Padawan, Rojo the Wookie. The Autobots were sent to Ditto Autobot City and returned with every Transformer from Dittotopia. The Star Defenders, Spark, Sorok and Wiggle went to Ditto Town, and Jez, Drake, Cordelia, Gawain, and Captain Marcos were sent to Ditto Monstropolis. Even with all these reinforcements, the Army of the All was still vastly outnumbered by the Forces of X'ephure. The battlefield spanned miles of the Taelo landscape. The Great War Begins The battle lasted for hours. Countless thousands of lives were lost, and even more were wounded. Oran repented of his treachery and sacrificed himself to destroy two of X'ephure's battleships that were decimating the All's forces. Just when things began to look like they just might have a chance at winning, X'ephure himself rode out of the city. Nothing could stand before the powers of the evil one. Except for one. Natanel and X'ephure faced each other and the evil one taunted Natanel for the uselessness of the fight. Natanel knew His followers were doomed to be separated from Him forever. In reply, Natanel offered X'ehpure a deal: Natanel would give His life in the stead of His people. X'ephure gleefully accepted and killed Natanel. Soon after, Marrim was captured and taken to X'ephure. While his forces returned to the city, he and Marrim vanished into a strange dimension where he tried to break Marrim's childlike faith. The survivors of the Army of the All retreated to their camp, bearing the body of Natanel. There were other loses as well. Vendreho had been killed by Water Essentia. Similar loses were reported throughout the army, but it paled in comparison to the loss of Natanel. Marrim's trust in Natanel would not be shaken, despite all X'ephure tried to do. Marrim knew that Natanel had forgiven her of her past wrongs. X'ehpure realized he had been tricked. Natanel's sacrifice had paid the blood-price and reconciled His people to Himself. X'ephure released Marrim and returned to Aphyra. If he couldn't have the souls of Natanel's followers, he would destroy them all and prevent them from converting others. Hope's New Dawn As the next morning arrived, the unthinkable happened... Natanel came back to life! If anyone had any doubts about Natanel truly being the All, they were put to rest when they saw Him alive and well. Not only that, but Vendreho was also resurrected! There was much rejoicing in the camp. When it was reported that X'ephure's army was on its way, preparations were made to meet it. Everyone knew that with Natanel on their side, victory was assured. As the enemy approached, Natanel told his followers to do all they could to convince the enemy to leave X'ephure. It wasn't long before the enemy was upon them. The Final Battle had begun. It was short and ferocious. Many were killed on either side, but there were several conversions as well. Alatariel was severely wounded saving Marrim from possessed Essentia. But the Fountain Fellowship never abandons one of their own. Through the combined efforts of Nerrha, Joey and Sh'thaura, Alatariel's wounds were healed, and she revived. At the center of the battle, Natanel and X'ephure faced each other, their swordfight swift. X'ephure was panicked as Natanel's power destroyed his sword, and he realized that his end was near. With a word, Natanel commanded X'ephure and his demonic followers to leave. Those who had not joined Natanel fled in terror and X'ephure's fleshly body dissolved into nothingness. The Breaking of the Fellowship The battle won and peace restored, Natanel left his people, promising to return to them one day. The city of Aphyra began the lengthy rebuilding process. Perhaps it was because of the atmosphere, but romance also blossomed among the victorious heroes. Alon and Ava were finally able to unashamedly declare their love for one another, Marrim and Raphael were betrothed, and Srine and Sh'thaura were married. Thus, the War of Souls ended with victory. Category:Histories and Timelines Category:Fountain Fellowship Era Story Category:Previous Featured Articles